Perseus
by Iwait4theRain
Summary: He was her hero, and she would hold him forever. A little glance into the young lives of Ted and Andromeda.


Andromeda and Ted belong to J.K Rowling, not me...obviously.

* * *

"Ted Tonks if you do not let go if me this _instant _I will personally ensure that you are found in the morning hanging from the Astronomy tower by your fingernails."

"Hmm, tempting but I think I'll pass." Ted smirked, he was getting quite good at that. Nonetheless, he backed away a bit, figuring he would need his fingernails sometime in the future.

Andromeda had just about had it with Mr Tonks tonight. Not only was he being unusually jumpy, but incredibly annoying. More so than usual, which, Andromeda thought, was quite impressive for Ted. "Ted I'm being serious. We're not even done with rounds, and besides, I'm not too keen on the idea of getting caught, suspended, or expelled." In all seriousness, Andromeda thought, death was probably a better punishment; she wouldn't have to face her parents then, or worse, Andromeda shuddered; Bellatrix. She and Ted had been together for quite a while and knowing her family, she would easily take death over anyone finding out about the pair of them. She sighed, if only things didn't have to be that way.

"Oh you worry too much! Come on Andromeda Black, even Slytherin Prefects let loose once-in-awhile don't they?"

Was he even listening to a word she was saying? "Nope, never. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my duties."

"Alright then, go on ahead back inside. I suppose you'll just be a stick-in-the-mud for the rest of your life, never knowing what would have happened had you taken some risks. But, that's alright, I mean, not everyone is adventurous." he shrugged and turned to walk away when...

"Ugh, Theodore Tonks your mouth is going to get you into a world of trouble someday and I can only _wish_ that I'm there to witness it happen."

A cheeky smile spread across Ted's face and he offered Andromeda his hand "You will be if you come with me."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, knowing fairly well how much her family would highly disapprove. Yet, she took his hand anyway and let him guide her across the lawn, stopping to watch the stars.

"Wow, the sky looks beautiful tonight."

Andromeda said nothing but simply allowed her fingers to slip into Ted's and took in the night sky. The Black family had always had a certain fascination with stars and the like, and Andromeda supposed that she is not different. After all, families may fall apart, things may come together but the world would keep moving and taking the sky along for the ride.

So she smiled and gave Ted's hand a squeeze. "That's me right there. Do you see it?" Andromeda guided Ted to the constellation that was her namesake.

Ted followed her gaze. "Hm, I always thought Andromeda was just a galaxy." he shruged nonchalantly.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him; how he loved getting under her skin. "Just a galaxy? Well then I suppose that the Earth is _just_ a planet, and Merlin was _just _a wizard, and you are _just_ a gi-"

"Alright, alright I understand, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your precious cluster of stars." Ted smiled. "But enlighten me Miss Black, tell me about _Andromeda_."

Andromeda smirked; he could be so impossible. "The galaxy _and_ the constellation are both named after a princess who in Greek mythology was chained to a rock to be eaten by a sea monster," she paused and smiled to herself; the next part had always been her favorite, "but she was saved by the hero, Perseus, whom she fell in love with and married."

They stood for a moment in silence. Ted wrapped his free hand around Andromeda's waist, pulling her close to him. "You know? I rather like that story actually; it's quite..."

"Heroic? Romantic?" Andromeda offered, taking in his smile.

Ted thought for a minute, "Yes".

Andromeda smiled and was about to reply when she heard what sounded like footsteps on the grass. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"

"Hello? Who's out there?" a voice called.

Ted and Andromeda both stood frozen in each other's arms; neither one daring to move. "McGonagall" the blood drained from Andromeda's entire body.

"Who is it? Whoever it is, you must come with me; students are not allowed outside at this hour." McGonagall's voice came closer and closer with each word.

"Ted, Ted she can't find us." Andromeda panicked; the amount of trouble she would be in if she was found with Ted was unimaginable. Andromeda wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

Ted nodded and pulled her closer to him, whispering to her, "I know, but don't worry; I won't let her."

"Yaxley is that you? I warned you Mr. Yaxley if I caught you out-of-bounds one more time that you would be on the next train back to London! Come here immediately!

Andromeda felt Ted inhale long and slow before speaking. "Alright, on the count of three we are both going to run as fast as we possibly can back to the door, alright?" Andromeda nodded, not daring to speak.

"One." Ted slowly released her.

"Yaxley!" McGonagall called, just a few feet away.

"Two."

"COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Three."

Andromeda's heart jolted as she took off behind Ted. Her feet pounded against the ground with a pace faster than any one she had ever maintained before, all the while keeping her eyes set on the door only a few hundred feet in front of her. McGonagall, as far as she could tell, was not following them but, _Merlin, _did she sound furious.

"Almost there." Ted huffed. He crossed the last few feet in what felt like forever and reached out to pull Andromeda inside with him.

Heart racing, mind reeling, she fell against him. "We did it." Ted finally caught his breath and spoke.  
Andromeda looked up and found him smiling down at her. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her forever, to take her away from all that she's known; all she wanted was to be his.

As if reading her mind, Ted leaned down and pressed his lips ever so gently to her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Andromeda melted; she loved him, there was no denying it now. She loved the way he smiled, she loved the way he looked at her, she loved the way he could hold her and make her feel like she was the most important person in the world. And, _Merlin,_ now, she loved the way he kissed her.

Ted pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead against Andromeda's. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his body against her's, protected by his arms.

"You were right," Ted murmured in the silence, "Andromeda isn't just a galaxy, it's my entire world."


End file.
